Gone With The Music
by TheRoxasToMyAxel
Summary: Set after Demyx's battle with Sora.Axel finds something out to late,or is it too late?AkuDemy.Story way better than summary.PLease R/R.  Dedicated to my inspiration GohanRules.


He couldn't believe news he had just heard shocked was just no ,it wasn't true,it was just a ,a rumor.

A rumor that happened to be true.

Axel had been walking down the long white corridors when he heard the two voices."Good riddance if you ask me."That sounded like Xaldin's voice."Useless,thats why he faded."Who could've faded,what were they talking about?

"Yes,I 't fight to save his life,literally."Axel recognized the voice of his past friend Isa,now known as Saix.

Deciding to find out what they were talking about,he made his presence known and walked over.

"Heyya guys!"He slung an arm around Saix's shoulders."Whatcha talking about?"He grinned.

"Shouldn't talk to your superiors like this."Saix mumbled under his Axel gave him a weird look."Number IX is no longer with us."

His earlier grin dropped."What do you mean 'is no longer with us.'?"

"Number nine has faded."Xaldin said bluntly.

Axel's arm fell to his side in whole body felt numb.

Forcing his usual playful smile he turned to them."Well,I better get 't stand around here all day getting old."With that he turned on his heel and started walking down the blank halls once more.

Now that he thought of it,it had been almost silent in the castle without any sitar music to fill the air.

Why did this hurt him?He had killed off the members of Castle Oblivion without a care,so why did Demyx's decease make him feel like dying?He didn't even feel like this when Roxas left and became part of Sora,so...Why?

He reached up and tosseled his hair like he always did when he was thinking.

Might as well go to was definitely was not helping at the only thing it was helping with was a headache.

Later that night,at least he thought it was night,kinda hard to tell with the artificial sky that was neither day nor night all the time,he was laying in bed staring at the some reason he couldn't wierd as it sounded,it was because it was too had gotten accustomed to the late night music right next door.

By morning he felt like he had been ran over by a last night,he had been tossing and turning and had gotten no sleep at all.

When Axel got to the gray area he got his mission from Saix."You need to head over to Hollow Bastion and see if Sora is still there."

Axel nodded not really paying attention till something clicked in his brain."Wasn't Demyx's last mission in Hollow Bastion?"

"'s the one who took care of Demyx finally."He decided to ignore Saix's comment and opened a dark corridor and stepped through.

After walking and looking around for a bit he came to a clearing with only felt like something important had happened here.

As he walked further into the clearing the spot where his heart should be hurt he knew this is where the battle took place and where Demyx had faded.

He dropped to his knees and clutched his the good times he had with Demyx were rushing through his head and made his chest ache.

Suddenly it was like a ghostly image of Demyx was in front of image of Demyx reached out and wiped a tear from his did he start crying?

"Its ok,Axel."

"Whats going on?"

"I have something to tell why I'm here."

"Your really Demyx?"Axel asked in disbelief.

The blond mull-hawk ghost just couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening at the moment.

Acid-green met Teal-green eyes.

He took a deep breath."What did you need to tell me."

"That you shouldn't miss me and that I'll be waiting for you."Demyx leaned in close so that he was centimeters away from his face."Also,that I love you forever."With that he pressed his lips to Axels and disappeared just as quickly as he came.

Axel touched his lips and smiled abit.

"I guess he was right,we do have hearts."He whispered to himself.

Standing to his feet,he looked up towards the sky.

"You better wait for me 'cause I love you,got it memerized?"He yelled,grinning at the clouds which broke away so he could see the sun.

The sun was as warm and bright as Demyx's smile as he walked away.


End file.
